


Love for the Elderly

by ForbiddenArchive



Series: Advent Calendar 2020 [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Atlas Corp, Fluff, Pregnancy, Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:28:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27845263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: As a common employee in a mega-sized Corporation, you find yourself smitten with the eldest of the higher ups.
Series: Advent Calendar 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036266
Kudos: 1





	Love for the Elderly

Atlas Corp. The mega-sized corporation that had managed to take the world by storm, through worming its way into every single sector and outdoing the competition with lower priced yet higher quality goods. Slowly but surely building a monopoly with nobody able to contest its ability to produce anything for such a cheap and affordable cost.

It was thanks to the workers, the loyal men and women that fill out the working class ranks, that the corporation even got as big as it did. All because of their handy help manning all the production lines, the corporation was able to spit out whatever it needed. Whether it was food, healthcare products, and so much more on top of that.

But not everyone was equally useful. That’s where you came into the picture. Unlike even the most common worker, you managed to bumble every single task given to you. Even just grabbing coffee couldn’t go without incident. And despite this, you were let off with a slap on the wrist every time. Whether it was because the higher ups decided that you hadn’t done damage, or because they found your attempts amusing in some weird fashion, you couldn’t say for sure. All you knew was that you had somehow not lost your job yet.

During one of the evenings where you had done everything your higher ups wanted you to do, you went wandering in the entertainment area of the main building. Everyone had gone home at this point, since it was so late at night and you only fixed your mistakes at that point, so the halls were a little spooky…

That’s when you found her. One of the highest ranking members of the corporation. The elderly, yet utterly sweet and comforting Genbu. A grey-haired woman whose Monster heritage was very visible. Whether it was her scaled cheeks, or the scales running along her sleeveless arms. Out of all of the four ‘Saints’, as the boss called them, she was the one that was the most active. which certainly explained why you found her just sitting in the middle of the entertainment area, humming a little tune to herself.

She saw you coming closer, and she smiled. The wrinkles on her face, that would’ve made her look much older, just made her bright positivity shine even brighter. She was happy to have a companion this late at night, as she ushered you closer, letting you talk about your woes.

You let everything flow out, gradually coming closer and closer to her. The space on the couch tightened as you outright climbed onto her lap, her naturally maternal aura preventing you from noticing what you had done… Right up until you lashed out. Not with violence, but with pure affection.

A kiss, thrown from you onto the lips of the elderly ‘Saint’, was the thing that sent you spiralling down a path that would’ve caused many people their deaths. But because it was you, the youth who had done his best yet flubbed every opportunity he had… The universe decided to take pity on you, just this once.

To say that she was smitten would be an understatement. She wrapped her big, strong arms around your smaller body and pulled you close, peppering you in wet kisses as she whispered sweet names into your ears. That brazen act of affection paid off in spades, and before you knew it, you found yourself in her bedroom.

What happened behind those closed doors, only the two of you knew. But you would never tell anybody, not after seeing just how long the elderly Turtle was able to last. Comforting you and goading you on whenever you ran out of energy, until the sun started to rise outside. That’s how long the two of you went at it…

Of course, that was months ago at this point. And you were in some serious shit now. You remembered the vivid face of your boss, the pipsqueak named Atlas Grimwald, and how utterly red and infuriated it was. He had found out about what you had done, and he threatened to kick you out of the building.

Genbu had managed to convince him otherwise, after a stern talking to. And yet that memory stayed with you, leaving you a nervous wreck every single day. Even as you ventured into the elderly woman’s office, you couldn’t shake the feeling that he wanted you gone…

And every time you felt that way, every time you came to her with that worried look on your face… You stumbled straight into her soft tummy, prompting you to look up at her and see that ever-loving smile on her face. And then you heard her voice, the voice of an angel in the flesh, gracing your ears with the softest and most caring tones imaginable.

“Bad dreams again, honey?” The elderly woman who should’ve been nothing more than superior asked, kneeling down to look you in the eye thanks to your natural height difference. All while exposing more of her body to you, and only you.

You could consider yourself blessed, at least with this divine view of her. Instead of wearing her normal uniform, or god forbid her customized uniform that let her wear her suit wrapped around her waist, she decided to go for a softer looking top that left her midsection exposed, revealing the gravidity and the life you had blessed her with.

Despite her advanced age, she had taken to pregnancy like a champ. Her stomach was distended, bulging out with gravidity that would make any regular pregnant human blush. You weren’t sure how it got that huge, but you knew it couldn’t be because she was just a little bit pregnant.

Genbu could see the look on your face slowly brightening as you looked at her belly, and she couldn’t help but widen her smile. “Even months later, you’re still surprised at what you did.” She chuckled, slowly rubbing the surface of that maternal dome. “Your love, even when it was just a little impulse, is a powerful thing. Just as you are, Honey.”

You wanted to object to her praise, but she grabbed your hand before you could say a word. She weaved her fingers together with yours, as your hands gently slid along the surface of that belly. Little by little, the warmth of both of your hands was able to rouse the children slowly growing within…

At first, it was just a little kick, bulging out against the surface of the belly. Then a couple more, causing the older woman to shift a little from the strength in her children… And then they all started kicking. They were feisty little ones, that much was easy to tell.

“Such potent life, hoho…” Genbu chuckled, her cheeks flushing a little red from how much the kids tumbled around inside her. But holding your hand kept her calm, even as the kicks bumped against both of you. “So energetic, just like their father in the bedroom.”

You wanted to argue, yet again, but you couldn’t. Not when you felt your other hand, which had wandered onto her belly all on its own, getting kicked by one of your future children. Just like everyone else in life, they seemed to want to kick you down…

But your lover, your sweet and adoring lover, knew better. “They’re excited to see you, honey. Their father’s gentle touch and the sound of his voice running along my belly giving them a lot of comfort…” She chimed, as the tykes within started to calm down the more they heard their mother speak, and the more they felt the warmth from your body rubbing off on the belly.

You put your hand on her belly one more time, after letting go of her hand… And another hand, a tiny baby-sized hand, met you on the other side. You swore you could hear a bit of gurgling as well, showing that the children truly did care about you. And that… That brought a smile to your face. It always did, even if your worries kept on making you think you weren’t worth it.

Genbu chuckled as she saw your expression go from worried to genuine bliss, as she carefully lifted you up with her strong arms, before letting sit on top of her belly so that the two of you could look properly eye-to-eye instead of being kept apart by a belly the size of your body.

“Well then, honey. Are the bad dreams all gone, or do you need more?” Her elderly voice was dedicated to you and you alone. She knew that you needed more, but she also respected your boundaries. She was an old lady after all, she knew to trust her lover’s judgment.

You looked right at her, and without missing a beat, you put your lips on her just like that fateful night. That was your answer. Yes, you still needed some help, but with her here taking care of you like she wasn’t just your lover but your grandmother just the same… That's all you really needed.

And just like back then, she couldn’t help herself from responding with her own kisses. But she took her time this time. She planted her own lips on your forehead, holding your head still with her hands to make sure she really gave it as much of a smooch as she could, before pulling back and leaving a small indent where lips had been.

“Oh, you little charmer. My little honey.” She chimed, wrapping her arms around you and pulling you into her bosom, letting your head rest up against her pillowy bosom. The same bosom that had grown very large and puffy thanks to the amount of life building within her. She couldn’t just let them go without the milk that they needed to grow nice and strong, after all.

By all accounts, she really should’ve gone infertile many years prior. You knew that. And yet when you saw the droplets of milk staining her black top, you knew that she had been fertilized in every sense of the word. And it was all thanks to you. And yet, you couldn’t truly comprehend how.

“Love, honey.” She whispered into your ear, planting another elongated and overly wet smooch on your cheek as you shivered in return. She could read you like an open book, the way your expression changed whenever you got deep in thought being a clear tell. “Your love, and your love alone, is why I’ve gotten so fertile again. Even the little tyke couldn’t manage this much when he tried, believe me.”

You didn’t want to dwell on that too much. But you did love the sound of mattering so much to her that you brought her youth back to her, if only in one way. Besides, if you had to be honest… You liked her more with all the imperfections added by her age. It made her look that much more welcoming. That much more experienced. Like she wouldn’t judge you for all the times you messed up…

And she never did. Every time she saw you mess up around her, she helped you up and didn’t chastise you. She taught you how to do it better, and watched you try again. Even if it took an hour. And that was all before you met that one fateful night, so… Maybe you had been harbouring this crush, this budding love, for longer than you originally imagined.

...Even if you’d end up worried for your life again tomorrow. Even if you had to be reminded that you weren’t a failure in the eyes of your future children. Even if you’d keep messing up basic tasks, Genbu was there for you. Every step of the way. Comforting you, loving you, and praising you for taking the chance that you did.

She weaved her fingers in between yours, as she leaned close. Not for a grandmotherly kiss, but one that only lovers did. Because that’s what you were to her. Her adorable lover, willing to hit on somebody as old as her.

You met her head on, kissing her and forever reinforcing your love for her. As long as you had her, you’d keep standing up after a fall… And maybe one day, you’d stop screwing up. But even if that day was far away…

As long as you had her, you were happy. The happiest and luckiest lover in the whole wide world.


End file.
